


Conflicted

by VicesVsVirtues



Category: Timeless (TV 2016)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Internal Conflict, Wyatt POV, introspective Wyatt, lyatt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-12
Updated: 2018-04-12
Packaged: 2019-04-22 00:49:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14297163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VicesVsVirtues/pseuds/VicesVsVirtues
Summary: One ShotWyatt's thoughts during the phone call with Lucy during episode 2:04. His internal conflict having both Lucy and his wife on his mind...I don't *think* there are spoilers for episode 2:04, but if you haven't seen it, there's a big chunk of dialogue from the episode!





	Conflicted

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Timeless fic attempt. I decided to write it after rewatching the episode and I was struck by the phone call. It's obvious how hurt Lucy is, but Wyatt seems to be holding himself together a bit more. I wanted to know what he was thinking, so this is my take.  
> I'm honestly conflicted by the outcome of the episode, and was going to cover that final conversation, but I decided against it as it's pretty self explanatory... and broke my Lyatt shipping heart.
> 
> This fic has not been edited or beta'd. I literally wrote it, then posted it... so, apologies for any errors.
> 
> I hope readers enjoy it. I'd love to hear your thoughts.

**_Conflicted:_ **

The motel room wasn’t anything special, but it was somewhere he could meet and talk to Jessica.

His mind was still reeling at her being alive. How was it possible? He’d tried  _ so  _ hard to get her back, yet failed every time, and now… when he was finally ready to move on, she was back. It had been less than forty-eight hours since… since he and Lucy… Now wasn’t the time to think about Lucy, he needed to concentrate on Jess and why she was back, to find out where they stood.

The sound of his phone ringing ramped up his heart rate to almost warp speed (Rufus would be proud of the analogy). Wyatt crossed the room to the table, hoping Jess was calling to let him know she was on her way. Lucy’s name flashed across the screen. Pushing the images of her naked out of his head, he grabbed the phone and answered her call.

“Lucy?” Guilt washed over him. He was falling for her, moving on and getting closure finally because of her, yet he was hiding out in a motel, waiting to speak with his dead wife.

_ “Where have you been? I’ve been calling you for hours; I’m worried sick. What hap-” _

“Lucy.” Wyatt interrupted her, even though hearing her voice was grounding his own panic.

_ “What?” _

He didn’t want to hurt Lucy, never had, but things were different between them now. She deserved nothing but honesty from him. He blurted out the words before he changed his mind and gave her some bullshit excuse.

“Jessica’s alive.” He heard her gasp slightly on the other end of the line knowing those two words were the last she’d ever expected to hear him say. Hell, he’d given up hope of ever saying them, accepted that fact. “Somehow… we changed history, and she’s a live again.”

He sank down onto the bed and imagined he could hear the cogs of Lucy brain cranking up into overdrive.

_ “That’s… I don’t… How is that possible?”  _ Lucy’s voice was light, but Wyatt could hear the hurt she was trying to mask as she spoke.

“I don’t know. She texted me.”  _ Just as we were making plans together, the two of us. I’m so sorry Lucy.  _ “I step off the lifeboat, and I get a text from my dead wife.”

_ “I don’t understand… did we change something that brought her back?” _

Wyatt both hoped they had and hadn’t. All he’d ever wanted since he’d learned that time travel was real was to prevent jessica’s death, but… it had been so long since he’d considered doing something seriously.

“I don’t know, but she’s real Lucy. Her hair’s a little different; it’s shorter, but her eyes are the same. The last time I saw those eyes, she was… dead.”

He could feel the tears building in his eyes and bit his lip to stop them falling; tears he thought he’d finished shedding for his wife. Why was he telling Lucy all of this? He trusted her, cared about her - maybe even more than that - but most of all, she was his friend. He would have blurted it all out to Rufus if he had been the one to call. Wouldn’t he?

“But apparently she has lived through six years I don’t know anything about. And, I guess I wasn’t a good husband or something…” He let his words trail off, not quite sure what to say. Jessica had been ‘off’ towards him, like she was surprised he’d actually shown up.

_ “Well, now you have the time to change all that, don’t you?” _

That hurt, more than he would ever admit. To hear Lucy encouraging him to make things better with Jess after… after that amazing night in L.A. in 1941. Trying to centre himself, he took a deep breath.

“Yeah. Lucy, I’m so sorry.” He needed to say it, needed her to know and to understand. He wasn’t brushing her off, not really, even though it would seem as if he were.

_ “Wyatt, I’m thrilled for you.” _

Of course she would say that, she was Lucy. The woman who cared for everyone even though her own life was shot to shit.

“Yeah, but you and me.”

_ “She’s your wife, and you love her. I mean, this is everything you’ve wanted, everything you’ve been hoping for. This is… this is a good thing. Now that Jessica’s back…”  _ Lucy’s words trailed off this time. Wyatt wondered if it was because she was tired of encouraging him to make things work with Jessica, or if she was just tired.

“Yeah.” He sighed, trying to keep itas silent as possible.

Yes, Lucy was right. Getting Jessica back was everything he’d wanted ever since he’d signed on with Mason Industries, but now… he had no idea how to feel about her actually being back. The prospect of hurting Lucy was unimaginable, but clearly unavoidable. It was time to change the subject before he completely broke down and went back to the bunker.

“Why did you call? Is everything okay, did the mothership jump?”

There was a slight hesitation before Lucy spoke, a hesitation only Wyatt would have caught thanks to his military training.

_ “No, everything’s fine here. Just focus on figuring everything out with Jessica.”  _ She paused. Wyatt could hear her shallow breaths; it sounded as if she were in pain.  _ “Take all the time you need, okay?” _

“I’m sorry.” Wyatt didn’t think he would ever stop saying those words to her, regardless of what happened.

_ “Don’t be.” _

Lucy ended the call leaving Wyatt sat in a silent motel room, his heart pounding and his thoughts scrambling all over the place. He’d loved Jessica for so long, more so after she’d been murdered, but getting the job at Mason Industries, meeting Rufus and Lucy, developing feelings for Lucy…

If fate was real, then it had a shitty sense of humor and timing.

:: ::

He hadn’t planned on telling Jess the truth about his job, but when she turned up at the motel with divorce papers and pretty much blaming him for their marriage breaking down, he couldn’t stop himself.

Agent Christopher hadn’t been impressed when they’d arrived, but by then it was too late. Jessica had seen the bunker. Everything was going well, until she overheard him talking about her dying… yeah. That was FUBAR, but it gave him the excuse to  _ have  _ to tell her everything.

Naturally, she hadn’t believed him and tried to leave, but Connor Mason - of all people - had talked her round. So they waited for the lifeboat to head back, to prove to Jessica he wasn’t insane.

When the lifeboat’s door opened, Wyatt was there, ready to welcome Lucy and Rufus back safe. The moment he saw Lucy, everything around him ceased to exist as he took a couple of steps up toward her. The soft smile on her face warming him, until she looked behind him. Wyatt, jolted back into the real world, looked back at Jessica who was trying not to freak out.

Flynn followed Lucy out of the lifeboat and whisked her away as Wyatt realised she was injured. As the two of them walked across the silo, he could see Lucy clutching her arm and all he wanted to do was run after them and make sure she was okay, but he couldn’t. Not this time.

He couldn’t be the one to comfort her, no. She’d made it clear that he needed to to work things out with his formerly dead wife and that she was happy for him to have the chance to do so. It  _ needed  _ to be done, but he hated how conflicted and hurt he felt. With a sigh, he turned back to Jessica. It was time to make a start on getting their marriage, even though they both had very different experiences and memories of it.

He just hoped Lucy would forgive him, eventually.

  
  
  
  



End file.
